Halopedia
Halopedia is a parody version of Gruntipedia. Whereas Gruntipedia focuses on encyclopedic information, Halopedia is a more laid-back social networking site. Most Halopedians, unlike Gruntipedians, are not awesome. This is why you are here, and why I'm with your mother. History Failopedia was founded in May 1991, shortly before the creation of Bungie Studios, due to an accident with a laptop and a time machine. Although the site had few Halo-related articles (Halo was still not released), it had a wide following and gave Bungie the idea to create a game known as Monkey Nuts, although Bungie never gave them credit. It had its ups and downs through Halo 1974, but, it prevailed. In 1975, a cabal was formed to hold all Failopedians in fear and to keep them editing. The mass terror backfired however, as users fucked, causing massive havoc among Halopedia. Also a crap load of users such as IJ3314 got blocked for an absolutely stupid reason editing the human page which is practice editing. This rebellion was soon tied with the former parent organization, P.E.T.A. Many of them are now in high positions, and are in charge of the rollback howitzers. In the winter of 1980, Failopedia, in an effort to try and reduce the fail, many users got over 1,000,000,000 points in a few days, mainly by cramming hamsters up their ass. In order to reduce this, the Halopedia administrators altered the points, causing a rift between-liners and the neophytes. In recent times, a really hated user was really... hated. He has the record for the most bans and kicks on wiki and IRC alike. Many call him the FailTroll, and as the name goes, he is indeed the most fail troll in Halopedia's history. Scorch933/Fixer40 /ShotgunGuy (he has used many different Alias) has been repeatedly pwned with shenanigans, kicks and bans by Tony, Smoke, HaloDude(a real assturd), and Subtank. In fact, he got so pwned, he has now left for good. What a fail. May his incidents be remembered for their epic-failness. ATP2555 was the only person to know about Halo, but whenever he puts something there, some idiot comes and changes it, EVEN IF IT IS CORRECT!!!!!!!!! This is also the case of EchostreamFanJosh who provided information from Frank OConnor and the dumb ass halopedian admins wouldnt allow it. Secret Plans You said you wanted to test something out. What is it? Other than that, what's the status on the red button of doom? S-984 15:48, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Test successful! Thank you! Red button is having its colour change to something lively. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:50, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hierarchy Cabalists* ↓ Administrators↓ ↓ Bureaucrats ↓ Rollbackers ↓ The UNSC of Halopedia ↓ Users/Stalker Forms ↓ Hated Users ↓ Really, Really Hated Users ↓ Outcasts ↓ Douchebags ↓ IPs ↓ Vandals ↓ Whiners ↓ Point Whores ↓ Sockpuppets ↓ Yo Mama ↓ N00bz ↓ Noobasauras Rexes (One of the Animal Species on Planet Halopedia) ↓ You *Gruntipedia would like to remind users that there is no Cabal. Really. What's that? No, ignore the mysterious tapping on your back door. Category:Shit people complain about